


A Date Night In

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: On their 20th anniversary, Regina feels guilty for canceling their dinner plans but Robin has a surprise in store for her.





	A Date Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t fall in love with Robin’s romantic side. 

They were in their mid-20s when they met. After a decade in the dating pool she’d long cast aside the idea that there was some romantic prince waiting for her. Sure, she’d received the occasional box of chocolates or surprise flowers but she’d never really been romanced until the day she met him. It’d started with a note. One written on a napkin, hidden beneath the wine glass he’d served her the day they met. He’d told her not to read it until she got home, surprisingly she’d listened, unfolding it the second she’d closed the door behind her in her apartment. 

_ You’ve been the best thing about today. _

_ Will you be the best thing about Saturday? _

The grin that’d split across her face when she saw his phone number, was the first time she’d smiled all week. 

After that he’d romanced her every time he could, in big and small ways. Rose petals on hotel beds, candle lit home meals, love letters (and notes). Even a long winded, three-stop proposal that brought tears to her eyes. 

Yes, she loved Robin’s romantic side. And she was pleased to say that even after 20 years of marriage, it hadn’t petered out in the least bit. She’d still find the odd single rose lying on her dash of her car, sweet poems written on the mirror through the steam of her morning shower. Decades later he still found the energy to make her feel loved. 

Sadly, it was her energy that was lagging. 

She used to love being romantic with Robin, she still does, but their 20 years of marriage also included three kids and a triple-increased workload for them both. She appreciated the occasional love note here or there but sometimes she just didn’t have the energy for a surprise getaway or a fancy night out. 

As was the case tonight… on their 20th anniversary. 

She’d never felt guiltier than when she called him from behind a mound of paperwork and asked to call the night off. It’d been a rough week. She’d been juggling projects at work, chauffeuring the kids to and from activities as well as doing her share to keep house running. She knew she he had something big planned, he always does but she was beat. Her heart wouldn’t have been in it. He accepted her apology grace but she knew he was disappointed. After promising a belated celebration next weekend she went back to work with a tired mind and heavy heart. 

On the way home she picked up his favorite treat - double-stuffed Oreos - and hoped it’d be enough to make the day special. 

To her surprise when she walked in the house was silent and spotless. After three kids there was rarely a chance for it to be one of those things, let alone both. 

She called out, “Robin?” 

“Out back,” he answered. 

Her jaw dropped when she found him in their backyard dressed in his flannel pajamas, standing proudly next to a fort of blankets and pillows that he’d laid out on the ground. He’d set up their old camping tarp above the blankets, decorated the rails with fairy lights. The setting was complete with a projector he’d set up to face the back of the house. 

A smile - the first one of her day - appeared on her face. “What is all this?” 

“Our anniversary,” he smoothly replied. “Sorry if it’s a little low-key. You did send me scrambling.” 

Chuckling softly, she gave him a deep kiss. “Where are the kids?” 

“Oh, at various friends’ houses.” He shrugged, unbothered. “I put ‘em to work and then I kicked them out.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “So we have the house to ourselves?” 

“For the first time in ten years, yes,” he replied, with a grin. “I couldn’t let it go to waste. So I canceled some fabulous dinner plans, bid adieu to the pair of white horses I rented and opted for something a little more close to home.” 

“Oh my god,” she gratefully sighed, resting her head against his chest. “Thank you. I’m sorry we couldn’t go out. I’m just so tired lately…” 

“Hey..” he whispered, caressing her cheek. “Don’t apologize. I’m your husband. I see what you do every day, I see how hard you work. If all you want for our anniversary is a quiet night in, I am happy to oblige.” 

“You’re wonderful,” she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I’m so glad I married you.” 

He smirks. “Still?” 

“Always,” she happily replied. “Marrying you was the greatest decision of my entire life. I’d do it over a million times if I could.” 

He smiled and she could see in his eyes that he was touched. “20 years and you have been the best thing about every single day. Happy Anniversary, Regina.” 

“Happy Anniversary, Robin.” 

She held up her grocery store bag. “By the way… I got you double-stuffed Oreos.” 

A joyful grin lit up his face as she passed them over to him. “Oh thank god, I’ve been craving these for the past week.” Ecstatic_ I love you_s fell from his lips as he dropped kisses to her right cheek, causing her to giggle. “These will pair nicely with the wine tasting I set up by the couch.” 

“Wine tasting?” 

He nodded. “I’ve also laid out your most comfortable pajamas for the night. You’ll wear them as we lie under the stars watching your favorite movie… the Breakfast Club. If we’re gonna do a date night in, then we’re gonna do it right.” 

“Well I guess I better go get changed then.” She gave him one last kiss before heading inside to put on her pajamas. 

Half an hour later, she was lying in her backyard on a pile of blankets, dressed in her favorite silk pajamas with her husband’s arm around her. As she soaked in the John Hughes dialogue and sipped on her second favorite wine, she thought about how lucky she was. 20 years as Robin Locksely’s wife. 

And she has loved every, romantic second of it. 


End file.
